Aniki, Otouto
by ame shiroi
Summary: Itasasu. He didn’t know what brought on this odd behavior from his brother, but he did know a few things. 1 It wasn’t going to go well for him. 2 At any costs, he must get away. 3 His brother now scared him more than ever.


yamete stop/don't Niisan brother otouto little brother aniki big brother

More Than Afraid

He didn't know what brought on this odd behavior from his brother, but he did know a few things. 1) It's wasn't going to go well for him. 2) At any costs, he must get away. 3) His brother now scared him more than ever.

"N-niisan, yamete! Yamete! You're scaring me niisan!" Itachi laughed, it was an icy sound & made him shiver.

"That, otouto, is a good thing." His older brother softly kissed his neck, then laughed quietly in his ear when Sasuke shivered again.

"W-what are you doing niisan?"

"Touching you." his brother whispered, sliding his hand up his shirt. When Sasuke's mouth dropped open from shock, Itachi took the opportunity to cover it with his own. As Itachi's tongue slid into his mouth, it occurred to him that his brother was being unusually...gentle. That scared him more than anything else. That, & he was beginning to enjoy it. The tongue that stroked against his own made him want to sigh, but that would give that sick bastard the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to him. He wouldn't let that happen. It wasn't all that easy when his elder brother's clever hands were driving him nuts.

For one thing, he was stroking his stomach. Sometimes, his hand would dip below the waistband, but it would never wander far enough to be called 'groping'. His other hand played with his nipples, making a gasp catch in his throat. 'Goddam it'.

When Itachi broke away, it was only so he could dip his head to lick at Sasuke's collarbone. He could feel his little brother shudder in an effort to keep himself in. 'Too bad otouto. I'm nailing you whether you want me to or not.'

In one swift move, he ripped off his little brother's shirt & continued his, ahem, journey. He licked & nipped all the way down his chest. Sasuke was quite surprised he wasn't a puddle of goo at his brother's feet at this point. Itachi moved back to his mouth. He kissed him slowly, almost torturously. He hauled his otouto up against a wall & opened his legs, forcing him to feel how hard he already was. When he felt his niisan's hard erection grinding against his own, Sasuke let out a soft scream into the older Uchiha's mouth. Part horror & part released pleasure.

When the elder released his mouth, Sasuke said in realization. "You sick fucker! You're actually enjoying this!"

His brother raised an eyebrow at him, then reached his hand down to squeeze Sasuke's raging erection. "Oh, what's this otouto?" He asked with false innocence.

He yanked down the younger's pants, revealing his little brother's cock. Itachi stroked him & Sasuke let out a long scream. "What's that otouto, I can't hear you?" Itachi opened his mouth & deep throated his little brother.

"Itachhiii!" the younger boy screamed.

He released the younger Uchiha & unzipped his own pants. "Suck." he commanded, standing in front his wide-eyed little brother. When Sasuke looked at him like he was thinking 'Dude, you're off your rocker!' the dark-haired man said "Not doing it would be a very bad idea otouto."

Sasuke kneeled down, eying his brother wearily. He thought about biting him, but he knew that wouldn't go well either. When his brother laid down, he slowly opened his mouth & took him in, inch by inch. The taste wasn't all that bad, & the look in the elder's eyes was addictive. He could fit quite a bit of his older brother into his mouth, but not all.

"Good," he heard his brother sigh encouragingly. "Now, bob your head up & down, being careful not to go more than your limit but still taking as much as possible."

Sasuke did as he was told, relishing how cloudy his brother's eyes got. He sucked greedily at his aniki's cock, his throaty moans making him all the more avaricious. (I like that word. It sounds cool)

"Sas-suke!" his brother whispered hoarsely.

Sasuke felt a hot, salty substance slid down his throat. This he swallowed with equal enthusiasm. He felt 8 again as his brother dragged him onto his lap & kissed him hungrily. (cept for the kissing part)

"Your turn otouto." Itachi sounded a little out of breath, but quickly regained his composure. He made Sasuke stand naked before him. Sasuke gasped in surprise when Itachi grabbed his hips & slammed his entire cock into his mouth, then moaned. It seemed Itachi was not at all adverse to sucking cock. In fact, he sucked just as greedily as his brother. Sasuke found himself grabbing fistfuls of his brother's long, silky, black hair, partly to keep himself standing.

"Aniki, aniki." he cried softly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Itachi moaned, causing his mouth & throat to vibrate & making Sasuke cry more sharply. His hips demanded movement, & he couldn't stop it. Sasuke bucked his hips into his brother's mouth. He didn't choke or gag, but relaxed his hold on Sasuke's hips. Itachi eventually didn't have to move at all. His little brother gripped him tightly by the hair & fucked his mouth. When Sasuke came, he saw stars. Black & red stars.

"Aniki!!" he screamed, arching his back.

His brother swallowed his seed, then not-so-gently pulled Sasuke down next to him. "You did well otouto." said Itachi, cradling the younger raven-haired boy to his chest. But Sasuke apparently wasn't done just yet. He craved to touch him. His fingertips traced everywhere on the elder. His chest, his stomach, his inner thighs. Itachi couldn't take anymore.

"Lay on your stomach & spread your legs otouto." Amazingly, Sasuke obeyed.

"Raise your ass in the air, toward me." One quick thrust later, the elder Uchiha was in the younger.

"It hurts, it hurts." sobbed Sasuke.

"It will go away." hissed his brother. 'So damn tight.'

He moved slowly, deeply. Soon, Sasuke was crying out in pleasure again.

"Faster, niisan, please go faster." The aniki obliged. When his little brother screamed sharply & bucked himself toward hs dick, he knew he found the right place.

"Harder niisan." Sasuke begged. His hands curled into fists as his brother hit the spot over & over again. Sasuke's cries began to be more vowel sounds then actual words.

"Ah, ah, ah, unn."

"You like that otouto?" Itachi murmured in his ear.

"Yes, aniki, yes." He cried desperately.

"Good." Itachi nipped his earlobe & sucked his neck.

"Aniki!" Sasuke sobbed. His whole body was pleasure. Feeling.

"That's right otouto." Itachi said, biting his brother's neck, back & shoulders. "Don't think about what I'm doing. Feel it."

"Unnnnn..." The younger Uchiha moaned.

When Itachi's pounding grew faster, Sasuke screamed. "Aniki, aniki, I'm going to come!"

"Then come." His brother placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

"ITACHI NIISAN!!!" Sasuke screamed, throwing his head back.

Sasuke woke in the middle of the night, gasping as he shot straight up. 'Thank God. It was only a dream.' Or was it?

'This isn't my shirt.' He looked down at his blanket & felt his mouth dry up in horror. It was black. With red clouds.

'Wait...that means my brother is wondering around somewhere with his cloak or shirt on...mmmm.' Sasuke fell asleep dreaming of the sight of his brother with no shirt on.

Yeah, that end is solely for my amusement. Hope you liked, please review.


End file.
